The literature discloses the preparation of a few polyhalogenated carbinols, in particular the carbinols containing --CCl.sub.3 or --CBr.sub.3 groups, using synthesis methods different from the present invention, such as, for instance, those described in: Journal of American Chemical Society, 1948, pages 1189 and 1950, pages 5012-14; Bulletin de la Societe Chimie de France, 1967, pages 1520-32; British patent application 2,076,804 and Japanese patent application 77/73.842.